The Lion and the Thistle
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: It's 1562 and Mary Queen of Scots is back in Scotland. Lady Caroline of Moray has been summonded to court to serve her. At the same time Scotland get's a new Ambassador called Klaus Mikaelson. Will she fall for him and what secrets could he be hiding? All Human! A bit of a Kol and Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion and the Thistle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **Scotland 1562**

Lady Caroline of Moray was soon to leave her home for court to be a lady-in-waiting to Mary Queen of Scots herself. Caroline had been brought up in Auchindoun Castle, which was near Dufftown. She's rarely ever left Moray in her life, now she was going to the capital to serve the Queen who's returned from France. Excitement and dread filled her up all at once.

She was sitting next to a lake as a refreshing breeze blew past her. Caroline was finishing her embroidery outside because today was actually vaguely warm and she intended to make the most of it. The lake rushing past her at a fast pace, there was all sorts of plant life there with the occupational frog. This was the last day before she goes off to her new life. Caroline was going to miss coming to her favorite spot by the lake.

Caroline was curious about this new Queen because she hasn't been in Scotland since was a small child so she's practically a stranger here. Her father who was James V of Scotland and he died was she was a baby so she's been Queen for most of her life. Obviously a baby can't rule so her Mum who was Mary of Guise ruled in her stead. The Queen was sent to marry the sickly Francis who was the Dauphine of France but he died shortly after becoming King. This is why the Queen came back home but for how long?

Scotland was mostly protestant but the Queen is a Catholic so she's in the minority. Caroline's father was one of the rare Catholic Lords in Scotland. Personally Caroline doesn't care if you're Protestant or not just as long as you've got a good heart. She savored the day because tomorrow everything will change.

…

Lord Klaus who is the new English ambassador for Scotland who was currently making his journey to the Scottish court. Klaus was a staunch protestant who wholeheartedly believed in the reforms to the English Church. Klaus had been good friends with key reformists. He'd grown up in King's Henry VIII and King Edward VI's reign. Klaus's parents had been good friends with Thomas Cromwell. He's never been to a Catholic mass in his life.

During the reign of Queen Mary Klaus was forced to leave so he stayed in Germany for five years and then came back when Queen Elizabeth came to the throne. He was also a proud Englishman and didn't care what he had to do to save Queen and country. Klaus wasn't partially fond of the Scots so he hadn't begged for this position but now he's got it he plans to do the best job he can. Klaus has already got a spy right at the heart of the court.

…

"Lord Kol you do make me laugh" Mary Queen of Scots giggled.

She was in her throne room and she had her favorites around to keep her entertained. There was Lord Kol who was from the Highlands, Lady Elena who was from Bulgaria, her half-brother James Stewart and of course Lord Bothwell who always made her smile. Mary spoke in a French accent and was a religious minority. All of her favorites apart from Elena were Protestants, especially her brother. It was very strange after living so long in Catholic France. When she'd came back to Scotland she'd told them that she was happy to be home but that wasn't true…France was her home.

There was a spy in that room and Mary had no idea. She also didn't know that Kol wasn't Scottish in fact he was English. He was Kol Earl of Kent who was currently passing information to Queen Elizabeth of England. What's more is that his elder brother is Lord Klaus. He passes valuable information about his Queen's rival. Kol had always been good at faking an accent. He could so a Scottish, French, Spanish and Irish accent fluently. Kol was also fluent in Scottish Gaelic, French and Italian. So he was the perfect man for the job.

…

 **Winsor Castle, England**

Rebekah had an audience with Queen Elizabeth today. She was waiting in the audience chamber as the sun streamed through the windows. Lady Rebekah was recently married to a rich noble but she felt lonely because all her family was abroad. Klaus was the new Ambassador in Scotland, Elijah was still a prisoner in France, Kol was currently spying on the Scottish Queen and Freya was a lady-in-waiting to the Queen of France. The only family left was her brother Finn who married her off to someone she hates; they're parents were long gone.

After what seemed a lifetime the Queen finally came in. Rebekah and the attendance all bowed as the Queen sat on the throne. Rebekah had a secret that she kept from everyone. She was a secret Catholic but Catholic's were untrustworthy in the Queen's eyes so she kept her faith to herself. The Queen vibrant red hair was curled and mostly hidden by her golden headdress. Elizabeth's magnificent gown was adorned with jewels and other expensive material.

"Lady Rebekah" the Queen smiled as Rebekah rose.

"Your Majesty" Rebekah lowered her eyes respectively.

"You are probably wondering why I summoned you here today" Elizabeth pondered.

"Yes Majesty" Rebekah answered.

"I would like you to accompany your brother in Scotland" she announced.

Why would the Queen want her in Scotland? Rebekah must have looked confused because the Queen laughed softly.

"I want you to join your brother in Scotland and I want you to gain the Queen trust"

"Isn't my brother already doing that?" Rebekah mentioned Kol.

Elizabeth was surrounded by her favorites some of them include Lord Robert Dudley, William Cecil and that cousin who looks a lot like her, Lettice Knollys who was one of her ladies-in waiting. They both had ginger hair and the same kind of face. Lettice's grandma was Mary Boleyn who was once the King of England's mistress and sister to the infamous Anne Boleyn it's said that Lettice's mother was conceived during Mary's affair with the King so Elizabeth and Lettice might be more than just cousins.

"A woman can get closer to her" Elizabeth argued, "Will you serve your country?"

"Of course your Majesty" Lady Rebekah bowed.

…

 **Edinburgh Castle, Scotland**

The court's merriment was in full swing on the 1st of May. It was the May Day feast and everyone was wearing green to celebrate. All the great men and women in the land danced to the folk tunes of the lute. The hall was decorated with reefs and woodland themed decorations. There had been performances, music, masquerades and plenty of food and wine to celebrate. This was Caroline's first day at court and she was smiling at this amazing site.

Caroline hasn't been introduced to the Queen yet but she was nervous and excited at the same time. Mary Fleming who was the Queen's Lady-in-waiting took her over to the other side of the room to meet the Queen. This woman was incredibly tall for a woman; she had to be six foot at least. Caroline felt incredibly small in her presence. The woman was beautiful with auburn hair and hazel eyes on her heart shaped face. She was dressed in a long green gown that had a tartan sash.

She bowed to her Queen and then rose when she was told to.

"This is the new lady-in-waiting" Fleming told her mistress, "Lady Caroline of Moray"

"I welcome you to court Lady Caroline and I hope your stay is long merry" the Queen welcomed in a strong French accent.

"I thank your Majesty" Caroline bowed.

"Enjoy the festivities" the Queen smiled before joining to dance once more.

Caroline was happy that this mistress seemed to be kind. She hoped she was here for good. She hadn't been alone for five seconds when a man with black hair and pale skin came to stand next to her.

"Lady Caroline I believe" he said in heavy Scot, "My name is Lord James Stewart, I'm the Queen's half brother"

He was handsome enough but he seemed very full of himself, which instantly irritated Caroline. She suddenly wished she were somewhere else. James was the son of King James' mistress and many people wanted him to be King but since he was a bastard that seemed unlikely.

"Would you like to dance?" James asked her.

"Of course my Lord" Caroline agreed politely.

The song was a fast one so they danced to a traditional Scottish ballad at a fast pace. This was fine with Caroline because that meant he barely touched her until the song started to slow down. His hands strayed a little too low for her liking and she prayed the song would be over soon. James also held her a little too close until an Englishman butted in.

"May I have this next dance?" the Englishman interrupted.

Lord James frowned at the interruption.

"Who are you?" James asked rudely.

"I am the new English Ambassador" he explained, "My name is Klaus Mikaelson"

Before Lord James could say anything Caroline instantly agreed. So James reluctantly left leaving the both of them alone. When the music began they continued dancing. This song was slow so she had time to thank him. Klaus handsome with blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a green suit with a rose in his jacket. Caroline was wearing an emerald green dress with thistle sown in.

"Thank you for saving me" Caroline thanked him.

She's already made a mental note not to cross him again if she could help it. Klaus didn't venture where James had dared so she was more comfortable dancing with him. Klaus thought that this woman was beautiful with her angelic face and her long blonde hair that shone like a halo. Her skin looked so soft and perfect. If he knew this kind of beauty was at the Scottish court he would have come a lot earlier.

"Is this your first time at court?" Klaus asked her conversationally.

"Yes" Caroline told him, "I'm the Queen's new Lady-in-waiting"

Caroline sounded so proud when she said it that Klaus couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is this your first trip to Scotland?" Caroline asked him.

"No, but I was once here in a military capacity" Klaus told her awkwardly.

When Klaus was a teenager he fought at the Siege of Haddington in the late forties. It was a defeat that Klaus never forgot. It was England against Scotland and France. Scotland and France have always been close allies. Klaus still had a scar on his shoulder from a sword fight during the siege. Himself and his brothers had managed to escape back to England with their lives. It was Klaus first taste of battle but it was hardly his last.

"Oh, yes" Caroline grinned at his awkwardness, "So this must be your first time at the Scottish court"

"Indeed it is my Lady" Klaus smiled back until the song ended.

They both went to get a glass of wine, which was spicy but warming. Klaus wasn't looking forward to the winter. He'd heard that Scottish winters were harsh but he'll find a way to stick it out.

"What part of Scotland are you from?" Klaus inquired.

"Moray" Caroline answered him, "That's near Aberdeen. So what part of England are you from?"

"Kent" Klaus answered her, "The garden of England"

Caroline let out a light laugh that made Klaus smile as well. She was so adorable when she laughed.

"It's true," he confirmed.

They moved on the other things, Klaus found her quite fascinating to watch. He was defiantly going to enjoy his time here. They only got to talk for about an hour before Caroline was called by the Queen to attend her. Klaus said goodbye with a little sorrow in his heart.

…

 **Chateau de Vincennes, Paris, France**

Elijah was still stuck in the same dank cell that he'd been when he was captured in 1558. He's been here for four years now and he was a shadow of his former self. He'd been captured during the siege of Calais during the Italian Wars. Calais had been an England's stronghold in France since the Hundred Years of War. Most of the French lands were gone but Calais still remained. That was until that fateful night in 1558.

He'd been one of the main men there who ran Calais. His brother Klaus was too much of a Protestant to stay in England during Bloody Mary's reign but Elijah was more flexible. He didn't care what religion the Monarch was just as long as he served his country. To his shame Calais fell under his watch he was captured and has been in France ever since.

His family had tried to ransom him but the amount was never enough so it looked like he was trapped here until he died, which was a scary thought. Suddenly Elijah heard the locks being opened revealing a guard with a girl in his arm. He threw this girl roughly to the ground and grinned at him.

"You've got company Englishman," he said before leaving.

The girl he left behind didn't look French, Bulgarian maybe? She had long brown hair with the eyes to match. Her olive skin was clear and smooth and her face looked beautiful. A lesser man would have taken advantage but Elijah wasn't that type of man; this woman fascinated Elijah.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Lady Katherine of Bulgaria"

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion and the Thistle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **Edinburgh Castle, Scotland**

"It's like this Lady Caroline" Mary Queen of Scots said.

Mary showed Caroline how to do the dance properly. It was a fast paced dance and she'll have to get it right by next week. They were doing a masquerade about the seven deadly sins. There were seven of them who were each one of the sins and it's now these sins make themselves into the world. It's supposed to be an artistic comedy that was written by the Queen herself. Caroline was playing lust, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

Elena was playing envy, the Queen was playing pride, Mary Seton was greed, Mary Fleming was sloth, Mary Beaton was gluttony and Mary Livingston was wrath. It was going to be a huge event. Some of the men from court were joining in as the men they've got to tempt. Their costumes hadn't been made yet so at the moment they're just practising their dance techniques.

"That's more like it Lady Caroline" the Queen grinned.

They practised until their feet simply couldn't dance anymore. Caroline loved dancing but she was nervous about performing in front of the entire court. Eventually the Queen had to go and meet the new ambassadors. Caroline felt herself blush when the Queen mentioned him. He had been handsome and kind but he was English and if it's one thing that her father taught her it was never trust an Englishman. She didn't think her father would approve of her being friendly with an English protestant but then again her father wasn't here!

...

The Queen greeted the new English ambassador in the throne room. Her court filled the room waiting to witness the exchange. Mary's faithful advisor and brother, James Stewart was beside her. His dangerous bad boy looks were spoiled by the frown that appeared on his face with the Klaus walked in. He remembers that man from last night and took an instant dislike to him. Klaus walked in the room with his head held high. The Queen looked bored like she'd rather be somewhere else.

"May I present the new English ambassador, Lord Klaus Mikaelson of Kent?" the man announced in a booming voice.

Klaus bowed to the Scottish Queen before standing straight. He'd never admit it out loud but he thought Mary Queen of Scots was more beautiful then his own Queen but good looks don't make you a good Queen. He'll need time to try and sniff out what kind of Queen she really is. If it's one thing that his father taught him it was never trust a Scot.

"Welcome to Scotland Lord Klaus" the Queen, said diplomatically, "I hope your stay is long and merry"

"I thank you your Majesty" Klaus smiled his court smile.

Klaus' attention briefly flickered to the Queen's court of arms that was behind her. It had the English royal coat of arms. He remembered Elizabeth going crazy when she found out that Mary Queen of Scots was going this but then again she had the Royal French coat of arms on hers.

"How fares my cousin?" Mary asked.

"She is well your Majesty and wishes you health and happiness" Klaus gave his usual court speech, in real life the Queen would be more than happy if she'd drop down dead tomorrow.

The next new ambassador was being introduced. Klaus stood on one side as the next man came in.

"Introducing Stefan Salvatore, the ambassador from Milan!" the man yelled.

Stefan was a good-looking young man who strode into the room with confidence. He had brown hair with the eyes to match. He was wearing expensive cloth and a gold ring on almost every finger. A lot of the women were giving him satisfied looks. The Queen looked impressed with him.

"I greet you warmly to Scotland"

...

It was a beautiful night in Scotland. The stars shone like precious diamonds in the clear night sky. There was a comforting breeze in the air but it wasn't cold, in fact it was quite balmy. Caroline knew she had to make to most of the weather because nothing was more miserable then a Scottish winter. It was the night of the masquerade and she was in full costume. Her black mask had lust in Latin done in silvery letters.

She was wearing a black silk dress with a sash that was glittery and silver. Her friend Elena had a black silk dress as well but she had envy written in green on her mask and a green and glittery sash. They all had different colours; the Queen was pride and insisted on purple because it was the colour of royalty. Mary Seton was wearing blue as sloth and Fleming was a bright yellow as greedy. Beaton looked a bit insulted at being given grey by the Queen but she didn't say anything, she playing gluttony and then Livingston was red as wrath.

Nobody knew whom the men were that they were meant to tempt. The Queen wanted it to be a surprise. The whole court was watching the entertainments as they fell quiet when the Queen and her ladies entered to start the masquerade. The new ambassador from Milan was watching the entertainments when his eyes fell on a girl in green. She was beautiful and exotic. The woman didn't look Scottish, which made her mysterious.

The narrator was in the middle of the room dressed half in white and half in black he was a gentleman from the court.

"Here they come now!" he said in a loud and clear voice, "Pride, Sloth, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Lust and Gluttony"

The crowd gave mock boos that was mixed with laugher.

"Here are our brave knights!"

All of the men came in dressed in white as the crowd cheered. Caroline didn't like that the girls were the sins and the men were the heroes but she kept that to herself. If she ruined the Queen's masquerade then was would be ruined. The Queen began to sing and dance with her dance partner who was Bothwell. Caroline and the other ladies backed her up with a song. Then it was Elena's turn to dance and sing.

The other ladies stopped singing as Elena came forward and began her song she was dancing with Lord Kol who looked like he was enjoying himself. Elena looked a bit hesitant to be dancing with him; it was almost like Elena had been set up. Caroline looked back to the Queen who was wearing a nasty smirk on her face. What was all that about? Elena look relieved when her part was over but she still looked like she was too close to Lord Kol for comfort.

After the other's had had their go it was finally Caroline's turn. She entered into the centre to see the man was going to dance with. To her surprise it was Klaus Mikaelson. She tried not to let her surprise show as she began dancing with him. The song was played on as they danced barely touching of course but close enough to tempt. The dance was meant to symbolise lust and how to conquer it. So the dance was choreographed like that.

Caroline felt like she was in a dream as she danced with him. It was like the rest of the court wasn't there; it was just they and no one else. That was until the music ended and everyone began applauding. Elena was desperate to be away from Kol so as soon as she could she made her way over to Caroline. Kol grinned wickedly and left to go talk to the Queen.

"You were great Caroline" Elena beamed at her.

Klaus had left to go and find Kol and for some reason that made Caroline sad. Elena looked a bit anxious so Caroline took her to one side and asked her what was wrong.

"What troubles you so?" Caroline inquired.

Elena looked conflicted for a moment.

"I can't tell you all the details but Kol and I have a troubled past" Elena revealed, "Can we please talk about something else"

"Of course" Caroline agreed in a worried voice.

Across the room Kol was talking with the Queen who was still glowing from the dance.

"Thank you for pairing Elena with me" Kol thanked in his fake accent.

"Anytime Kol" Mary blushed slightly.

Klaus bowed at the Queen and a stiff nod at his brother who had to pretend he didn't know. He could tell that the Queen was incredibly fond of his brother, which was good. The Queen had to trust him completely. It was slightly amusing when the Queen introduced Kol like they've just met.

"This is the new English ambassador, Klaus Mikaelson" Mary smiled.

"Welcome to court" Kol said in return.

The Queen left to talk to someone else so the two brothers were left on their own. Klaus stood next to him and whispered so quietly that only Kol could hear.

"It seems like she trusts you" Klaus remarked.

Kol whispered back in the same tone as the music increased and people started going to the dance floor to dance.

"She does, the Scots Queen is putty for me" Kol grinned, "Poor darling"

"Before I left the Queen wished you to know that she's pleased with your progress" Klaus told his brother, "I'll meet you at the clock tower around midnight"

"I'll see you then" Kol said before leaving.

Stefan was scanning the crowd for that mysterious girl from the masquerade. It took him a good ten minutes but he eventually spotted her talking to one of her friends. She looked so beautiful and kind. Stefan asked his half-sister who that girl was because she was quite knowledgeable about these things.

"Who's that girl?" he asked Sarah in their home language.

Sarah had long black hair and clear skin. She was a typical Italian beauty. Sarah giggled at her brother's expense before answering him.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Sarah laughed, "Your lucky Damon isn't here because he'd eat her for breakfast; she's just his type"

Stefan didn't laugh at his sister's joke instead he gave her a harsh look.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about Damon" Stefan said sharply, "Do you know who she is or not?"

"Lady Elena" she told him, "She's from Bulgaria"

Stefan summoned all his courage before going to talk to her. He was always nervous when it came to women.

"Go get her tiger!" his sarcastic sister called after him.

Elena was still talking to Caroline when Stefan approached. Stefan's Scottish was good but there's a difference from learning it in a classroom and using it in practise. He gave a quick bow when he'd reached them. Caroline smiled and said she had business elsewhere. Elena and Stefan were left alone.

"Good evening" Stefan greeted, "My name is Stefan Salvatore and I'm the new ambassador from Milan"

"Milan?" Elena smiled, "How are you coping with the weather?" Elena giggled.

Stefan smiled a shy smile; this girl was really pretty!

"It is difficult but I will adjust as I'm sure you had too" Stefan replied.

They made witty small talk for at least twenty minutes. All the while Kol was the looking at them in a predatory way. It was true that Kol had a history with Elena. He didn't like her talking to that boy so he decided to interrupt.

"Good evening" Kol said as he joined their conversation.

Both Elena and Stefan's smiles dropped the minute Kol decided to barge in. Elena gave him a sharp look before leaving the feast behind. Stefan looked at Kol with a sour expression before leaving. Kol decided to follow Elena out of the hall. The sound of the music was getting fainter as he made his way along the gallery. He could see Elena in front of him trying to run away.

"There's no need to run away" Kol said when they were in the garden's where no one could hear them.

Elena stopped and approached him she looked angry beyond words.

"You don't have to use your fake accent here!" Elena sneered, "Nobody can hear you"

Kol and Elena were close so he brought her to him and kissed her fiercely. Elena managed to break free and stepped back from him. The night was clear and she heard a bird above fly to some unknown destination. Elena was jealous of its freedom.

"Are you mad!" Elena spat, "I made it clear that I want nothing more to do with you. So what do you do? You make sure I have to dance with you at the masquerade and then you interrupt a nice man from talking to me. What's wrong with you?"

He tried grabbing her again but she dodged his advances.

"I said no!" Elena cried, "Remember Kol, I know your secret"

"But you can't tell the Queen for reasons we've already discussed" Kol looked smug, "So I guess your stuck with me for a while, Darling"

Kol left her to back to the party, Elena ran all the way back to her chambers.

She hated it when he called her Darling...or did she?

...

It was the end of the evening and Caroline was walking back to her chambers. It was well past midnight when she was walking up a corridor when she spotted Klaus sitting on one of the benches. Caroline smiled at him and wished him a good evening as she walked past.

"Will you sit with me for a while?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline looked a little confused but sat down next to him anyway. She was so tired from all the dancing and socialising that she just wanted to fall asleep. Caroline turned to look at Klaus who was looking intensely at her.

"Caroline, you are close to the Scottish Queen aren't you?" Klaus wondered.

She nodded sleepily as she waited for Klaus to continue.

"My sister is coming to Scotland" Klaus began, "I would like a place for her as one of the Queen's Ladies-in-waiting"

Caroline was suddenly wide-awake and very suspicious. She was looking at him as if she was sure of his purpose.

"You want a spy in the Queen's circle" Caroline guessed.

Before Klaus could get a word out she slapped him hard before standing up. Klaus joined her and met her eyes, which were clouded with anger. He never thought such a beautiful and delicate creature could be so angry.

"How dare you assume to know my true motives?" Klaus yelled at her.

"How dare you assume that I would be so stupid?" Caroline retorted, "You don't want to mess with a Scottish lass!"

Caroline hit him again hard before storming off. Did she just hit him? He couldn't help but grin as she went out of sight.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion and the Thistle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **Carlisle, England**

Rebekah was almost at the boarder between England and Scotland. It was dawn and they'd been on the road for the past fifteen hours. They would soon be leaving the country. She was nervous but pleased at the same time. Her whole family apart from Finn and Elijah were now in Scotland but of course she had to pretend like she didn't know Kol, which was going to hard. Klaus hasn't secured her place with the Queen's ladies yet. She'll just have to prove her worth.

She dug inside her pocket to find a small wooden horse that Klaus had made for when they were children. Rebekah smiled as she remembered him comforting her during a storm. She's missed her family and she was bored with Finn and her husband. They were now passing the middle of the town. There were people getting ready for market, there was of course heavy defences at this part of the country. They were the first to be plundered when Scotland decided to invade.

Once everything had been checked they left Carlisle and England behind.

...

 **Chateau de Vincennes, Paris, France**

Katherine looked at least 18 years old and most of all she looked frightened. Her clothes were torn and her face was dirty. She was also shivering as she huddled up in the corner in an attempt to try and warm herself. This cell was always freezing even during the summer. It was so cold that he could see her breath as she breathed. Elijah wondered what this pretty girl was doing in a cell.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson" he introduced himself.

She turned to look at him with a curious expression. Katherine looked beautiful and tragic all at the same time.

"It's nice to meet you Elijah" she shivered.

Elijah took off the blanket he had on and gave it to her. She mumbled polite thanks and put it around her. Katherine seemed a lot better with the extra warmth. Elijah was used to the cold by now.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" Elijah asked her.

"My family rose up against the Ottoman Empire and they paid dearly for it" she told him, "The Ottoman's treated the Catholics of Bulgaria cruelly so my father and brothers wanted to change things but they got executed. I ran away to Catholic France for safety but I didn't have any money so I resorted to crime and that's why I'm here. I'm a thief that's all"

During her sorrowful tale Elijah felt sympatric for her dire circumstances. The world was cruel but he couldn't deny that he was happy that he had some company. He hasn't spoken to anyone properly since 1558 so his social skills were a little rusty.

"What about you?" Katherine asked, "What are you doing in a cell in France?"

...

 **Glamis Castle, Scotland**

Mary Queen of Scots was playing with one of her dogs outside. The dog's name was Joie, which was French for Joy. Joie was a corgi that was the cutest little thing that loved to play. It was so full of life as she played with it in the garden. Mary was teasing Joie with some rope and she was going crazy. She had a few ladies and her guards around her of course. The Queen of Scots was never left alone.

Elena and Caroline stood and watch the Queen playing with her puppy. Elena hated dogs; she had a phobia of the things. She was still angry with the Queen for setting her up with Kol. The court had moved on from Edinburgh so now they were at Glamis Castle for the summer. The weather has gotten warmer of late and the Queen was taking full advantage. She's organising an outside feast with games and dances.

Caroline was still thinking what happened in Edinburgh with that manipulative Englishman. She couldn't believe he really thought she was that stupid. She hadn't told the Queen about what he'd asked of her but she didn't know why. Caroline knew she should but she just felt like be betraying his trust some how. How did she figure that? She didn't owe him anything so she should just tell the Queen. So why hadn't she?

Lord Kol was approaching the ladies and their guards. He was carrying some documents and looking very pleased with himself. It was no easy task being a spy. He lived in constant fear that he would be discovered and that thought terrified him. The Scottish Queen wouldn't spare him if he did so but so far nobody but Elena and Klaus knew. Kol had no problem screwing them all over because he put his country above all others. He knew that a wise spy would kill Elena for her dangerous knowledge but he had her under control.

"What a lively dog you have there" Kol grinned.

When they saw Kol they all had completely different reactions. Mary looked pleased above words, Elena looked furious and annoyed and Caroline was worried for her friend.

"Lord Kol!" Mary beamed, "How lovely to see you"

The Queen looked completely smitten with him. Elena just rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"It's lovely to be in your presence again," Kol said smugly sparing a quick glance at Elena.

Caroline saw that but the Queen obviously didn't.

"What brings you here?" Mary questioned.

"Just papers for you to sign" Kol answered breezily.

He presented her with the documents. Mary told Caroline to take Joie inside as she dealt with this. Elena was still there looking anywhere but at Kol. Mary was reading the documents and then signed before handing them back. She looked really happy when she was in Kol's presence.

"Good day ladies" Kol bowed before leaving.

When Kol was out of sight Mary turned to her Bulgarian Lady-in-waiting who was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"What do you think of Lord Kol?" Mary asked with devious smile on her face.

Elena was sure they were both in league with each other. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She just wanted to get on with her life. When she was fifteen she'd been sent to the French court but now he family were dead. The Ottoman's killed her parents and her twin sister Katherine.

She was sixteen when first she first met Kol. Elena was barely more than a child when she first met him. She was staying at a castle near the border when the English army led by Kol had rushed in and invaded the castle. They were there for a whole year until the Scottish army had managed to beat them back to England. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

 **Hermitage Castle, Scotland, 1560**

"You have to learn this Elena" her tutor argued, "Every woman should know how to sow"

They were in the classroom and Elena was getting lesson on more advanced embroidery. She was the ward of the master here. Elena was new to Scotland and it's appalling weather. Elena didn't want to know how to sow she wanted to learn how to fight with those swords the boys got to learn. Her tutor was an elderly Scots woman who took no attitude.

"What if I wanted adventure," Elena argued.

"Then I'd call you delusional!" the old woman corrected harshly, "We are born, married off, give birth and then die. That is the cycle of life girl, you should kill those silly delusions now girl before you are gravely disappointed"

Elena rolled her eyes and got on with her sowing. Suddenly she heard yelling and cries coming from below. She put her embroidery down and stood up to look out of the window. To her horror she saw English soldiers attacking the castle. The old lady didn't look frightened; in fact it looked like she welcomed death. Elena didn't want to die though so she tried running through the door. Before she could get there soldiers burst into the room. Leading them was a man with brown hair and eyes and a handsome but cruel face. The man looked blood thirsty and terrifying.

"This castle is now under English control" he announced with glee.

The old lady just spat on him, which earned her a smack round the face by one of the soldiers. The man was looking at Elena like she was a piece of meat. He licked his lips and he looked her up and down. Fear gripped her as she tried to calm down. If they were going to kill her they would've done it by now.

"You and the rest of your family are hostages," Kol told them, "You will be our guests"

Kol gave her another hungry look before turning to his soldiers.

"Lock the old woman in dungeon" he grinned, "I like this one"

Elena wanted to take back her wish for adventure but it was too late. You really should be careful about what you wish for. Elena decided to be brave and not let this monster get to her. His men took the old lady out but she sure put up a fight. The old woman bit, cursed, hit and kicked them. She certainly had a lot of fire in her. The man was looking at the scene with an amused expression. When they were gone he turned to her.

"Scots can be such savages, don't you think? I'm Kol Mikaelson of Kent" he smirked ruthlessly, "What's your name darling?"

"Elena of Bulgaria" she told him in a weak voice.

Kol lightly stroked her cheek, as he looked deep into her eyes. Elena was terrified at what he was going to do next.

"There is no need to afraid of me darling" he said softly, "We are going to get to know each other"

Kol kissed her without warning and Elena's whole body jumped a little in surprise. She'd never been touched in that way before and she was terrified but curious as well. He broke off and looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to scream and try to run away?" Kol laughed.

To this day she know what possessed her to say what she said next.

"I won't if you don't" Elena grinned.

It was at that moment that Kol stopped looking at her life a piece of meat. He grinned and continued kissing her and sliding his hands up her leg. Kol started gathering her skins up as he continued kissing her. Alarm bells rang in her head as removed his clothes. What was she doing? This man takes over the castle by force and now she's instantly sleeping with him? What was wrong with her? Elena knew she had to be smart. She wanted to be on his right side so she could escape. Maybe she could get word to Marie de Guise? Or maybe that was all an excuse for something she wasn't ready to admit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kol entering her. Since she was a virgin she cried out in pain and then in pleasure as he slowly began pounding into her. Elena was trying not to enjoy it but she couldn't help it. It was the beginning of a long year as Kol ran the castle. Many tragic and life altering things happened there. But the Queen tugged Elena out of her thoughts.

 **Glamis Castle, Scotland, 1562**

"What do you think of Lord Kol?" Mary repeated.

Elena took another moment before responding.

"I think he's dangerous," Elena answered but the Queen just smiled.

"He is isn't he" she giggled.

...

It was at least 25 degrees outside as the court celebrated summer in the grounds. There was lively music playing as everyone danced to the merry tune. The Queen was dancing with Lord Kol and Caroline was observing the celebrations with a smile as she watch her friends dance. Someone came up next to her and to her annoyance it was Klaus Mikaelson who was giving her an amused grin. He still had a black eye that Caroline had given him.

"I hope your enjoying the festivities Lady Caroline" Klaus smiled.

"I am indeed" Caroline responded shortly, "May I ask you gave you that black eye? Did you piss someone off?"

Klaus gave a quick smirk before answering her. The sunlight illuminated her like and angel. An angel who gave him a black eye he thought to himself.

"Well some people can read people's intentions wrong" Klaus told her, "Would you like to dance?"

"No" was all she said before leaving to find better company.

Caroline managed to avoid him for most of the feast but at the end when most people had gone back to their chambers Klaus stopped her sitting on one the benches looking at the stars. The music was still playing but it was slower now. Klaus decided to join her so he sat next to her on the bench.

"Please give up" Caroline protested, "I'm not going to recommend your sister to the Queen so just leave me be"

"I'm not here because of my sister"

Caroline looked at him sharply, partly in disbelief and partly in curiosity. She raised an eyebrow as he continued.

"I'm here because I enjoy your company" Klaus confessed.

By the look of Caroline's face he could tell she clearly didn't believe him. So he decided to do something reckless. Klaus gave her a soft kiss on the lips leaving her dumbstruck in amazement. He then stroked her soft hair before leaving her alone. Caroline was still too shocked to form any words so she didn't say anything as he walked off into the night.

...

It was midnight and Kol was waiting Klaus in the secret part of the garden where they can't be overheard or seen. Klaus was a few minutes late but he seemed to have a skip in his step. He decided the question his brother on his mood later, now they had important business to discuss.

"Your late brother" Kol said.

"I was detained" he smirked, "Now what have you learnt?"

Kol looked around again for anyone who could be close by before answering his elder brother.

"The Queen has offered to marry that mad Spaniard" Kol informed, "Don Carlos of Spain. He's considering her among some other brides. I don't have to tell you how bad this would be for England. Spain is one of the most powerful countries in Europe. We do not want the Scots and the Spanish forming an alliance"

Klaus looked deeply troubled by this news. The last thing England needed was Spain as an enemy. Their Queen flirted with men but never married them. Klaus didn't think she ever would marry but when you remember what happened to her mother can you really blame her?

"Thank you for this Kol" Klaus thanked his little brother, "This news will go straight to London"

Despite this troubling news he was still happy inside. He was sure that he could get his Scottish maiden to come around.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion and the Thistle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **Hampton Court Palace, England**

"Have your heard the news from Scotland?" Elizabeth asked Lord Finn.

The Queen of England and Finn were playing chess in her private rooms. His wife, Lady Sage was watching them as they played. Finn was letting the Queen win of course. The Queen has seemed troubled lately, especially after the last Privy Council meeting when they'd received their spy's news. The Scottish Queen was planning on marrying into Spain and that was bad for everyone who called himself and Englishman...or Englishwoman.

"I have indeed, your Majesty" Finn answered as he made his move.

"Any ideas?" the Queen questioned.

"Maybe we should just let it play out" Finn suggested, "We don't want to insult Spain"

Elizabeth nodded as she made her move. Lady Sage was an Irishwoman who fell in love with an English solider. He was so brave, moral and strong. Finn had stood out from the other officers. She loved him dearly of course her father was against the match so she ran away with him. Sage was currently pregnant with her second child.

"His father asked for my hand when my sister died" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Phillip of Spain was never popular here," Finn agreed.

"He broke my sister's heart" Elizabeth said slowly.

The last Queen had thought she's finally found happiness when she married Philip of Spain. Of course most of the country were against the match. The Protestants didn't want him bringing the Spanish Inquisition to England and the Catholics didn't want to become part of Spain's empire. So on every side Philip was not popular at all. After a humiliating false pregnancy he left for Spain and never returned. Elizabeth's sister was not cold in her grave when he offered her marriage.

"May I advise caution?" Finn advised, "We shouldn't do anything until we have to"

"I agree, we'll wait and then we'll act" Elizabeth then turned to the game, "I believe I've won"

...

 **Glamis Castle, Scotland**

Rebekah has finally arrived at the Scottish court. The Scottish Queen who was sitting royally warmly welcomed her in her throne. All of her favourites surrounded her. James Stewart, Bothwell, Elena of Bulgaria and of course Lord Kol. Rebekah resisted the urge to embrace her brother but of course he was supposed to be a stranger. Rebekah bowed to the Scottish Queen and rose when she indicated her to do so.

She could see that reports of her height and beauty weren't exaggerated. Mary of Queen didn't seem moral as she sat magnificently on her throne, passing judgement on them all. This was her Queen's big threat, her rival and maybe her doom or maybe Elizabeth will be hers. Many considered her Queen to be a bastard and Mary was the rightful Queen of England. People who said that opinion out loud in England would soon be dead.

"Lady Rebekah" The Queen greeted warmly, "Welcome to court"

"Thank you, your Majesty" Rebekah smiled her court smile.

When the Queen was finished with her turned to her brother who'd been waiting outside. They both hugged each other happily. It was nice to have a relative he could meet openly. Rebekah had a wedding ring on her finger. She was obviously still bound to that Lord Malachai Parker (Kai for short) of Cornwall. He was a brutal and quite frankly crazy man Rebekah had been forced to marry by the eldest brother.

The eldest brother was the head of the household with their father dead. Finn gave the orders and with Mikael's death Rebekah became his property. Elijah was the second son but since he was a prisoner in France Klaus took up the duties of the second brother. He backed up Finn and secured their family interest elsewhere because Finn couldn't go too far because of his role in Kent.

Kol as the fourth brother was completely free but he still had a role to play in helping along their family's rise. His information has impressed the English Queen so she might raise them in society when they got back. This was how the world worked, Klaus didn't like it but he'll play his part.

"It's great to see you" Rebekah beamed.

"Welcome to Scotland Sis" Klaus grinned, "We're the outlanders here"

Klaus had been feeling a bit lonely being the only open Englishman at court.

"Well I'm here now" Rebekah reminded him, "Your not alone anymore"

...

The Queen of Scots was having a feast in the dining chamber. It was just her favourites and a few other people. Lord Kol, Bothwell, James Stewart, Elena of Bulgaria, Lady Caroline and the new Milan and English ambassadors. Mary was of course sitting at the head of the table eating though some duck as the party was eating with light music in the background.

Caroline was trying not to look at Klaus as she enjoyed her dinner. Elena was doing the same thing with Kol. The spy was finding it amusing as he continued on charming the Queen. James Stewart had the Queen he wanted to sit next to Lady Caroline because he found he quite beautiful or course the Queen had agreed.

"So Lady Caroline" Lord James began.

Mary was still flirting with Kol, Klaus was having a conversation with Stefan about Italian politics and Bothwell was trying to direct the Queen's attention away from Kol. It was quite pathetic but the Queen loved it. Elena was simply trying to seem invisible.

"How have you enjoyed court so far?" James asked her.

"I have enjoyed it so far" Caroline told him, "The Queen has been nothing but kind to me"

Not to Elena though but she didn't add that bit. James nodded before he took a quick sip of his wine.

"That's because she is the most graceful and dignified of Queens" James exaggerated.

At that moment the Queen broke into a silly laugh and then began flirting again with Kol and Bothwell. Caroline saw James roll his eyes at his sister's behaviour but said nothing about it.

"Do tell me about your home" James continued.

Caroline told him all about her home while Klaus turned to Bothwell who'd obviously gotten bored of trying to catch the Queen's attention and started talking about Scotland's finances. Stefan turned to Elena who was sitting next to him. She was looking very pretty in her blue dress. Stefan decided to take a chance so he started talking to her. He didn't notice but Kol temporally frowned.

"How are you this evening Lady Elena?" Stefan asked sweetly.

Elena smiled at his attentions and answered him. She was halfway through her meal but she wasn't hungry. Elena was never hungry when Kol was around.

"I am well" Elena beamed, "How are you"

"I can't complain" Stefan beamed back.

"Are you finding Scotland to your liking?" Elena asked.

"I am indeed," Stefan, told her, "The scenery here is beautiful"

"I agree," Elena nodded, "The people here are friendly too"

For the next half an hour Elena completely forgot about Kol. Klaus's attention had shifted Caroline and the Queen's bastard brother's conversation. He saw Caroline giggle at something Lord James had said, which annoyed Klaus immensely. Klaus caught her eye briefly but he wasn't sure if it was love or hate.

"How about you?" Elena wondered, "Have you got any siblings?"

Yes, he had a sister called Sarah and a brother called Damon but Stefan was trying to block Damon from his mind so he decided to lie to her.

"Only one" he lied, "A sister called Sarah, she's in Scotland actually"

Klaus wanted to interrupted Caroline's conversation so he did.

"Lady Caroline, I hear you are fond of horses. Will you show some to the horses in the stable" Klaus began, "I have an interest in them"?

How did he know she liked horses? Caroline was in front of her Queen so she couldn't decline, which was very clever of him.

"Of course" Caroline agreed.

On Elena's way back she was walking back to her chamber. Lord Kol was waiting inside her rooms. Elena panicked immediately, what would people think if they'd seen him come into her room late at night. She was ruined if anyone saw. Elena and Stefan had had quite a nice evening and she was actually happy for once and now he had to come and ruin it.

"What are you doing in here Kol?" Elena whispered harshly.

"Do you like that dull Italian?" Kol asked in a harsh tone.

"It's not your concern" Elena retorted.

Kol tried to get close to her but she backed away from. He rolled his eyes as he Bulgarian beauty glared at him.

"I think you've forgetting that I know your secret" Kol reminded.

"And I know yours!" Elena countered, "Or shall I go to the Queen and tell her that you're an English spy"

Kol looked hurt and backed off a little for the moment.

"What happened between us?"

"You know what!"

 **Hermitage Castle, Scotland, 1560**

Kol and his men have been there for a week. Her tutor and the family that live there were still in the dungeons. Kol had taken a fierce liking to her so now she shared his bed every night. Elena was currently having dinner with him in his private chambers. They were both quite alone she was scared of him but also beginning to feel a fondness for him.

"Why are you in Scotland Elena?" Kol wondered.

"My family sent me here before they got murdered" Elena revealed, "The Ottoman's did it"

Then he said something he hadn't expected him to say. Kol put his hand in hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Over the next few months Kol and Elena would sleep together at night, have breakfast, Kol would get on with his duties then they'd meet for dinner again. Elena felt like a traitor for sleeping with the enemy like this but then again Elena wasn't Scottish so England wasn't her enemy. Sometimes her mind drifted to those poor prisoners in the dungeons.

Kol had been there for almost a year and she'd grown to love and trust him. The others were still imprisoned but she rarely thought of them these days. It was then that she's made a startling discovery. Elena was with child! She was going to have a baby outside wedlock. The seventeen year old was terrified because she was now officially ruined.

A baby born out of wedlock was seen as a great sin. Her child would be labelled for life as a bastard. Elena wasn't sure if she could live with shame. When Elena told Kol was expected him to marry her but that didn't happen.

"Kol" Elena said nervously at dinner one evening, "I'm pregnant"

He just gaped at her in shock for at least five minutes. Kol looked stunned at the news he was waiting for the punch line but it didn't come. He was going to a father and that scared him.

"How far along are you?" Kol asked.

"Only a few months"

"Then you can get rid of it" Kol suggested.

Get rid of it? This wasn't going to plan.

"No!" Elena refused.

Elena was brought back to present by Kol kissing her.

 **Glamis Castle, Scotland, 1562**

"Get off me!" Elena protested as she stepped back.

"I-" Kol began.

"Don't talk to me," Elena cried, "Get out before we're both discovered!"

To her surprise he left her alone with her memories.

...

The next day Klaus and Caroline we're at the stables. Caroline was showing him their best warhorse. It was a beautiful day in Scotland; the sun was blazing hot above them. Although, it wasn't sticky hot like it had been earlier now it had a gentle breeze to it. Klaus' black eye was faint now as she talked about a horse called Foi that means faith in French. It was a beautiful white horse that looks like it's from heaven itself.

"She's a beautiful horse," Klaus observed.

"She is" Caroline agreed, "Wait, your not checking out our best horses in case of an attack are you?"

Klaus laughed as he stroked the horse soft coat. It really was a stallion of a horse; he wouldn't want to face that on a battlefield.

"You've rumbled me," he laughed putting his hands up for good measure.

Caroline chuckled as she began to show him around the rest of the stables. There was a bench near by and without warning Klaus sat down and indicated she should sit next to him. Caroline still didn't trust Klaus but she wanted too.

"Why did you invite me here?" Caroline questioned him.

"Because I want to talk to you" Klaus smirked, "Come one get to know me"

Caroline looked hesitant so Klaus said:

"I dare you"

She relented and sat down next to him when she asked him what he wanted to talk about Klaus said he wanted to talk about her. She laughed but then reminded herself that's he's properly just using her. This thought made her stiffen up. Before she could say anything a man Caroline vaguely recognised him from court. His name was Sir Tyler Lockwood; he was a knight from the Highlands. The man looked completely furious at Klaus. Caroline could clearly see the anger in him boiling to the surface.

"You killed my Mum!" he shouted.

Klaus was irritated by this interruption; this man had picked the wrong time to pick a fight with him. He glared at Sir Lockwood for a few moments before turned back to Caroline but she wasn't there.

She'd gone...

 **Pusterla di Sant'Ambrogio, Milan**

Damon Salvatore was currently languishing in a cell with twenty other men. His neck, legs and feet were all chained up. The cell itself stank of sweat and human waste but he'd gotten used to that foul smell by now. Damon has been here for one year and he'd already forgotten what it's like to see the sun. He'd give anything to feel the sunlight on his face and the smell of clean air.

He'd slaughtered his way through Milan, drinking, killing and just outright mayhem so the Spanish caught him and locked him up. Damon's partner in crime was Enzo but he managed to escape capture...lucky bastard. So there Damon was, a prisoner until they decided to execute him. Damon was thinking about Katherine, he was thinking about how he'd gotten in this mess.

"You Damon Salvatore?" a guard asked.

Damon looked up to see a man who was grinning broadly. Were they about to execute him? He wasn't afraid of death anymore; in fact given his present circumstances he rather welcomed it.

"Kill me!" Damon cried, "I don't care anymore"

"Kill you?" came the guard in an amused voice, "I'm rescuing you"

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lion and the Thistle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **Stirling Castle, Scotland**

The hunting season was almost over but the Queen was anxious for one more hunt before the autumn began. It had been two weeks since they'd left Glamis Castle. The Queen wanted new surroundings so the whole court has moved to Stirling Castle. It was obvious that autumn was almost on its way. Some of the lush green leaves were turning brown already but the summer was not over. It was still warm and pleasant outside so the young Scottish Queen was making the most of it.

"Will you not join us for the hunt, Lady Caroline?" Mary asked her subject.

"I am not a hunter your Majesty" Caroline smiled, "I will stay behind and continue reading"

Queen Mary nodded and told her ladies to follow her. When they'd left Caroline sat down and got on with her Le Morte d'Arthur. It was a novel about the mythical English King. Caroline was enjoying it immensely as she read her well read copy. It was about handsome knights, damsels in distress, evil witches and magic. Caroline was half way through when a messenger came in with a letter in his hand.

"A letter for you Lady Caroline" said the slim boy of 12.

"Thank you" Caroline thanked the boy and she took the letter.

She paid the boy and he ran off to do some other errand. Caroline recognised the seal immediately it was the seal of her Father. Her interest was peaked so she opened the letter and read it's contents.

 _My sweet daughter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. Your Mother sends her good wishes and hopes your settling in. I am writing to inform you that your Mother and I will be visiting the court next week. We are both looking forward to seeing you._

 _There is other news that I think you should know about. I am considering an appropriate husband for you. You are of age and it is high time to married. I hope you are being charming to the important men at court because many of them could use a wife like you._

 _Your loving Father,_

 _William Forbes of Moray_

Her family were coming? Caroline should be happy but she wasn't. She certainly didn't want a husband yet. Caroline was 17 and more than old enough to be married but she wanted to wait until she was at least twenty but apparently that wasn't to be. One of her servants came in and gave her a slight bow.

"There is a Klaus Mikaelson that's asking to come in" the man informed her.

Caroline didn't want to see him so she was about to shake her head but then curiosity took over her. Why was he coming to see her? Did he wish to explain himself? She decided to nod her head instead. The man went out and came back with Klaus. He was wearing a mix of green and red. The servant went out and left them alone.

"Did you not want to join the hunt?" Caroline asked him.

"I've already found who I was hunting for" Klaus grinned.

She tried not to smile but Klaus noticed her lips go up slightly.

"I wanted to explain about Lockwood" Klaus told her.

"Then explain"

Klaus and Caroline both sat down on the chairs by the window. The sun was bathing them in sunlight as Klaus began his story.

"Lockwood and I met in Germany when I was exiled during Bloody Mary's reign" Klaus began, "He was a loyal friend as we were both exiled from our homeland. We both soon became fast friends. What I didn't know is there was a plot to kidnap me and drag me back to England. It turns out that Tyler was working for them all along. I was so offended that I lashed out and killed his mother"

Caroline had been listening intently to his story. She did feel sorry for him because his friend betrayed him but then again Klaus should've lashed out at Tyler and not his Mother. The poor woman hadn't done anything wrong. Caroline could never understand why people blame someone on their family's mistakes. Your not responsible for what your family does.

"Why did you kill Tyler instead?" Caroline asked him.

"Because I didn't want to kill him" Klaus looked hurt at the memory, "I wanted to hurt him for betraying me"

"Well" Caroline said softly, "Thank you for being honest with me"

She seemed to be processing the information. Klaus could tell that she was conflicted in what she was feeling.

"I will leave you to your thoughts" Klaus said, "I just wanted you to know the truth"

Klaus kissed her softly on the lips before leaving. Now Caroline was more confused then ever.

 **Chateau de Vincennes, Paris, France**

"What do you miss most about the outside world?" Katherine asked Elijah.

Katherine has been his cellmate for a few months now and he was enjoying the company. Elijah had been in this cell for four years with nothing but his thoughts. So you can why Elijah thought Katherine was heaven sent to relieve his intense boredom and despair. When he was free he was a man who liked to stay active, he wasn't the type to stay in one place for too long.

What did he miss the most about the outside world? Sometimes his former life seems like a dream that that this hard, cold grey walls of the cell were the only reality. Elijah sometimes felt like he was slipping into madness but he always kept it at bay by thinking of his family. Elijah remembered saying goodbye to his family before he left for France. Everyone but Klaus of course who had been exiled in Germany at the time. He's heard of the old Queen death from some of the guards. Her sister must be Queen now of course and that means Klaus was back in England.

"I miss my family and I miss the feel of sunlight on my skin" Elijah replied.

They were sitting next to each other in that depressing cell. Katherine was great company to while away to endless hours. He really thought that he'd grown to have feelings for the pretty girl. Suddenly they heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Elijah was confused they never opened the door so late in the afternoon. One of the guards came in with a familiar female. It was Freya Mikaelson, his sister.

"Your free brother" she told him with delight.

 **Stirling Castle, Scotland**

Caroline greeted her parents as they arrived at the castle. She and some of their attendants were waiting outside. There was a slight chill in the air as her parents got out of the carriage. Lady Elizabeth Forbes was dressed in a dark blue dress while her husband Lord William Forbes of Moray dress in a rich yellow that practically glowed in the sunlight. Both of her parents greeted her warmly as they went inside the have a drink of warm ale by the fire.

She told them almost everything about court life so far. Everything accept her relationship with a certain Englishman or Sassenach as her father could have called him. When Caroline was finished talking her father suddenly looked serious as he began to speak.

"As I said in my letter you are now old enough to marry," her Father said sternly, "I have been thinking about some candidates for you to wed"

Caroline was 17 and more than old enough to be married but she didn't want to marry just to further her father's political power. There are plenty of couples that get married before their 12th birthday. King Richard II of England's second wife Isabella of Valois got married when she was only seven years old! Of course by church law they have to wait until they're 12 until they can consummate the marriage. The English Queen's own great-grandmother, Margaret Beaufort had Henry VII when she was just 13. So at 17 Caroline was ripe for marriage.

"Who are you thinking of?" Caroline asked in a worried tone.

Her Father looked a bit irritated at her clear lack of enthusiasm.

"First of all" Caroline Father said slowly, "I want to know if you've been courting anyone"

What should she say? Caroline knew she couldn't mention Klaus, as that wouldn't go very well. She didn't want her father to marry her off to some man she barely knew but that was life for woman. Many didn't meet their husbands until the wedding. Marriage isn't love like it is in romantic poems, marriage is just business.

"Nobody Father" Caroline lied.

"I have been thinking about few possible matches but I'll try and find someone I can trust to take my girl"

...

 **Lombardy, Milan**

Damon and his rescuer were walking through the chaotic markets of the city centre. Everything from bread to priceless jewels was being sold as the citizens bought and traded their goods. A mix of the poorest to the richest was on the prowl for a good deal. The sound of the sellers voices advertising their goods rang clear amidst the sound of people.

The Spanish troops were among those in the market. Some were guarding and some were buying. The Spanish has occupied Milan since 1535 it was part of their huge and ever expanding Empire. Damon and the guard didn't buy anything in the markets they went directly into one of the city's many taverns. It was the usual smell of people and alcohol that greeted them when they came in.

It was packed with people who was either drunk or who soon will be. There was the sound of an old folk song playing that had many drunks dancing but Damon and his rescuer left all that for a private room in the back. In this room was a table but no windows. There was an old candle placed in the middle to give them some light. There was someone already there; it was a face he knew well. His rescuer was none other then Bonnie.

 **Stirling Castle, Scotland**

It was James Stewart's birthday and every noble family in the land was invited to the celebrations. His sister has planned a masquerade and various other entertainments for her brother. The Queen loves to plan parties so she took up all the party planning herself but with some help from her ladies in waiting. All the foreign ambassadors would be invited of course. Mary was keen to make this a grand occasion. If it was up to James he would celebrate with a private dinner with his closest friends and family but his sister was having none of it.

James Stewart was currently in his office. He wasn't too fond of his sister was French in all but birth. James didn't think it was right that someone who practically a stranger to rule Scotland. He didn't like obeying a woman, especially a woman with a French accent. If he could he would get himself legitimised so he could be King. These were treasonous thoughts that had to be kept at bay...for now.

One of his servants came in and announced that William of Moray was there. He suddenly remembered that he was Caroline's father. Caroline was beautiful and graceful. He did like her but he didn't think she had much of an interest in him.

"It's great to back at Court" William after he's sat down in front on him.

"It's is great to see you back" James told him, "I've noticed your daughter at court. She is as beautiful as her mother"

"That's very kind of you to say so" William nodded, "I think it's time that she were married"

"Did you have anyone in mind?" James asked him.

"A few" he admitted, "She said she hasn't been courting anyone-"

"That's not true" James interrupted.

So the girl lied to her father? This conversation was going to be interesting. William looked a shocked. Surely if his daughter had to lie to him the man must be someone he'd never approve of.

"Who are you speaking of?" his voice was as cold as ice.

"Klaus Mikaelson of England"

...

Caroline is sitting down on the warm grass it was a sunny day and the ground was warm and welcoming. She closed her eyes and breathed in as she felt nature around her. The gentle wind was softly slapping her cheek and roughing up her hair. Caroline loved to escape from the court intrigues by being alone with nature. Her solace wasn't for long because she felt and heard someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes to reveal Klaus sitting on the warm grass.

"Why are you here?" Caroline wondered.

"To see how you are" Klaus answered.

"Do you kill other people's mother's often?" Caroline asked him.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at the question.

"No love" Klaus explained, "That was the first and only time I lashed like that"

He began gently stroking her hair as he came closer. Caroline didn't fight this time as he slowly began kissing her. It began slow but moved on to become faster and more desperate but before they could do anything else they were interrupted by Caroline's Father.

"Get off my daughter Sir!"

 **Stirling, Scotland**

In Stirling itself was a wool merchant's house that lay close to the city centre. There lived a couple in their forties. Mr and Mrs Dunn were reasonably wealthy people and a happy couple who had married for love at fifteen and have been strong together ever since. Lewis Dunn was a successful merchant and a well-respected man about town. Martha Dunn was known to be a great beauty and for having a kind heart. The only sorrow in their lives was that they could never have children.

One night almost 1 year and 9 months ago a Bulgarian woman who was about to give birth landed on their doorstep...

 **Stirling, Scotland 1561**

It was a freezing January night and the Dunn's had just finished eating their dinner. They had a cook and a cleaner such was their wealth. The cook was cleaning the dishes, as the Dunn's were about to retire to the parlour. Martha Dunn had always wanted children but it was not to be. She was 45 now so it was too late for her. This made this kind woman incredibly sad. Little did she know that God had answered her prayers!

A young woman was banging at the door. It was pouring with rain outside so Martha opened the door to reveal a Bulgarian girl was frozen to the bone. Her clothes were expensive but ruined by the rain. It was obvious that this girl was of the nobility but that's not what made her gasp. This girl was heavily pregnant and by the painful sounds she was making the girl was about to give birth.

"Please let me come in!" the girl begged.

Martha nodded and let the girl come in closing the door rapidly behind her. She called for Joan (the cook) and Greta (the cleaner) to come an assist her. Her husband also came to help as he ordered Joan to make up the spare bedroom and for Greta to find a midwife. Both girls rushed to do their tasks. Lewis and Martha helped the young girl up to the bedroom. Inside Joan was frantically making the bed comfortable. When she was done the Dunn's gently put the girl on the bed.

The girl screamed and some water came out on the bed. Martha has been present at enough births to know that the girl was about to give birth.

"What's your name?" Martha asked the girl.

"Elena" was all she said before screaming again.

A few minutes later Greta came back with a midwife. The midwife was well into her fifties she had a stern no nonsense demeanour and she skipped the niceties and went straight to business. The girl was short but painfully Elena struggled by Martha and Lewis were calming her and bring her hot drinks to warm her body. The midwife was stern but effective. Elena gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

The baby was handed to her and Elena never thought she could love anything that much. It was tiny but completely helpless the baby's father had wanted to kill it but Elena had managed to runaway. She's gotten as far as Stirling but then she started having labour pains so she knocked on the nearest door. Elena knew she couldn't raise her child and it made her sad. Elena didn't want Kol to know that their child was still alive.

"What's wrong dear?" Martha asked.

"I can't raise my child and not just because of the shame" Elena cried, "There are other reasons why I can't"

Martha's heart broke to see this poor girl. Then a solution popped inside her brain.

"We are childless" Martha explained, "We could raise your child for you and you can visit her anytime you want"

Elena began crying all over again. She was overwhelmed by these people's kindness. She nodded and then hugged her tightly. Martha was having mixed emotions. It was tragic that this woman couldn't raise her child but then again she was overcome with joy at the prospect of raising the child.

"What are you going to call her?" Lewis wondered.

"Katherine" Elena smiled, "After my late sister"

"I think that's a wonderful name" Martha beamed.

 **Stirling, Scotland, 1562**

Elena knocked on the Dunn's door and waited for a reply. Martha Dunn opened the door as smiled at the young woman.

"Come in" Martha said welcomingly.

"How is my daughter?" Elena asked when she came in.

Without Elena knowing Kol had hired someone to follow her and he'd heard every word...

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion and the Thistle**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

 **Lombardy, Milan**

"You didn't think I'd leave you in that miserable place did you?" Bonnie grinned at her old friend.

Bonnie and Damon have been friends for years. She was apart of their 'gang' who terrorised Milan. Damon, Bonnie, Enzo and Katerina. They were the golden four for many years until Katerina left to go the France for some reason and haven't been heard from since. Enzo and Bonnie had managed to escape the Spanish when they'd come after them. Surely enough Enzo came into the room and gave him a welcoming pat on the back.

"It's great to see you're finally out mate"

"Well isn't this nice a reunion" Damon grinned.

His friend Bonnie and Enzo looked like they had something else to announce. Enzo was looking at Bonnie affectionately and she was smiling back. They were all wanted by the great state of Milan who was determined to find them. There were wanted posters all over Milan of the troublesome four.

"Enzo and I are going to be married." Bonnie happily announced.

Bonnie and Enzo have been dating for a long time and so had Damon and Katerina. Damon had been heartbroken when he'd woken up one morning to find Katerina gone. He remembers it well, it was two years ago and it was a spring day. He'd woken up to find that he was alone. Apart from a note sitting where his Katerina should be. Damon had read it to discover that was leaving and that was it. There was no reason why in the note, which was beyond strange.

"Congratulations" Damon said, trying to hide his jealousy, "But we've got to leave Milan as soon as possible"

"Where do you suggest?" Enzo asked.

"How do you two feel about Scotland?"

...

 **Stirling Castle, Scotland**

"Get off my daughter Sir!" Caroline's father yelled.

Klaus and Caroline immediately detached and stood up to face the furious looking man. Caroline was going beetroot red at the horror of her father seeing her in such a way. Her father looked like he was ready to kill something and that something would be Klaus. Caroline noticed that both men had their hands at their swords ready for a fight.

"How dare you disgrace my family!" her father roared.

"Father-" Caroline began.

"Be quiet Caroline!"

"It was not my intention to disgrace you" Klaus said quickly.

William took out his sword and pointed it at Klaus. They both locked eyes with each other for a few on moments while Caroline looked on helplessly. Klaus did take out his sword he just glared at her father with a cold stare before talking in a calm and clear voice.

"Are you threatening the Queen Elizabeth of England's ambassador?" Klaus looked a little smug when he said that, "Should I tell my Queen that during my stay at Scotland I was threatened by one of the Scottish nobles? I thought your Queen wanted peace from us or have I got it all wrong?"

Her father looked murderous but was wise enough to lower his sword. Klaus gave him a mocking smile before turning to Caroline.

"I hope I will see you again some time soon" Klaus said softly before leaving.

There was a moment or two of silence before William directed his anger towards his daughter. He desperately hoped that no potential husbands had seen them. James Stewart has proved to be a capable ally. William will find some way to thank him for his help. He'll make sure his daughter never goes near that Sassenach again.

"You will never see that man again," her father dictated in a low and threatening voice.

"But Father-" Caroline cried.

"I will find a husband for you by the end of the week"

...

"Where have you been?" Rebekah was beaming with happiness.

Klaus had just re-entered his chambers and he was feeling sorry for the trouble he caused Caroline but he didn't regret kissing her for one moment. Klaus only wished he'd been more discreet about it but now it looked like her father was going to try and keep her from him, well he could try.

"None of your business sister" Klaus said, "Why are you beaming?"

"Guess who arrived this morning?" Rebekah questioned excitably.

Before Klaus could answer his older brother walked in. He hasn't seen his brother in four long years. After years and years of trying to get him free only to receive sharp no's in reply. Klaus had almost given up hope of ever seeing him again. Over the past few months Klaus even thought that Elijah might be dead but here he was before him. He could see that his brother has changed quiet a bit since their last meeting.

Elijah eyes looked older and his skin looked pale like he's rarely seen the sunlight. He looked thin and physically weaker then before. Elijah has always been mildly muscular but now he was as skinny as a rake. Klaus could tell that his brother has suffered dearly and didn't want to think about what his brother's been though.

Klaus walked towards Elijah and then suddenly embraced him fiercely. He couldn't quite believe that his brother was before him. When they'd finished Klaus smiled a true and genuine smile.

"It's great to have you back brother" Klaus said truthfully.

Wine was provided for them as they sat by the cool window to catch up. Elijah told them all about being captured and his time in that gloomy cell. Rebekah whimpered when he told her about his living conditions but he consoled her telling that his time in captivity wasn't completely miserable.

"Katerina got me through those last few weeks" he informed them, "But now she's all alone"

"Don't get any heroic ideas about rescuing her brother" Klaus joked, "We've just got you back"

Elijah smirked before taking another gulp of wine.

"Why did they let you go?" Rebekah wondered.

"It was Freya who managed to convince her mistress to let me go" Elijah explained.

Freya's mistress was the Dowager Queen of France, Catherine de Medici. She's been serving her for three years, hoping to get Elijah released. The old Queen had been a tough nut to crack but eventually she managed to convince her to let her younger brother go.

"I'll write to Freya and thank her" Rebekah promised, "So what's your next move Elijah?"

"I'm going back to England in two weeks" Elijah informed them, "I have to swear my loyalty to her to get my titles back"

"Good luck brother" Klaus nodded.

"I see your having a family reunion without me" came a cheeky voice behind them.

Kol had slipped through the secret entrance to see if it was true. He adored his older brother and looked up to him. Elijah being a prisoner for all these years has left an empty space in his heart. He knew the risk of being here but he didn't care. He had to see his brother properly before he left for England.

Elijah smiled broadly at seeing his baby brother. He got up immediately and embraced him. Their family was reunited.

...

"I need a husband for my daughter" Forbes asked James Stewart.

James and Forbes were in James' main office. He was working hard on a new bill that his sister wanted to pass. What did that French woman know about running Scotland anyway? He felt a sense of glee seeing his Lord Forbes looks so angry when he came in. James had done that on purpose to get back at that cocky Englishman. He looked up from his desk to see Forbes standing before him.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Forbes asked.

"I have to perfect candidate" James grinned.

...

 **Brandenburg, Holy Roman Empire**

A rich widow was sitting in her carriage as the rain came pouring down. She was marrying some Spanish Lord hundreds of miles away. Her previous husband had died from the pox so when he died he left her a very wealthy widow. They'd only been married a year so they'd had no children so the fortune was all hers. Her goods have already been shipped to her new home in Madrid.

Tatia prepared herself for the long trip as she settled down into the cozy carriage. Suddenly she heard the sound of a tree falling down ahead of them. The ground vibrated violently as the driver stopped the carriage. It looks like they were stuck there for now. Then she heard a deep and commanding voice sound from in front of her.

"Hand over the Duchess or we will have no choice but to take her by force!" he sounded Italian.

They wanted her? Fear and hit her like Thor's hammer but she forced herself to be brave. She had at least seven guards with her so she didn't think she had anything to worry about but then suddenly she heard the sound of arrows and then the screams of her dying men. After a few minutes it suddenly went quiet. Her mind was panicking because she just didn't know what to do.

Without warning the carriage door opened to reveal a man with raven black hair and pale skin.

"Goodnight Duchess" the man smirked before knocking her out with the butt of his sword, "She's going to have a bruise tomorrow"

Enzo was already stealing the weapons from the guards while Bonnie was just emerging from the hill with a bow and arrow in her hands. Bonnie was an ace with that bow so they normally let her hide somewhere on high ground so she can kill the guards quickly and cleanly. To Damon's horror the Duchess looked exactly like Katerina. Damon shrugged and put it down to a coincidence.

"So this is our last job until he head for Scotland?" Enzo wanted clarification.

"Yes" Damon nodded, "We desperately need the money. So we'll random this girl, collect the money and leave mainland Europe forever"

"Why are we going to Scotland again?" Bonnie wondered out loud.

"Because it's the perfect place" Damon answered, "If we go to the Ottoman Empire then we'll stick out. Do you know what they do to non-believers over there? It's not pretty. We don't want to attract attention. The Spanish are the most powerful country in Europe so they can pressure the other countries to hand us over. Scotland is at the very edge of Europe. It's out of the way and very far from Milan" 

Bonnie's parents had been slaves. They were born into slavery and they died in slavery. When they died Bonnie was hit by a chilling thought. They're whole lives were spent in enslaved to those monsters they called their masters and she thought to herself: what a waste. They never knew a day of freedom in their lives and that was just plain sad. Bonnie was determined that she wouldn't meet the same fate. So she managed to escape from her slave owner and she has no regrets.

 **Stirling Castle, Scotland**

Caroline and her Mum were sowing in the parlor. They were sowing some shirts for the poor as a musician played a cheerful tune but neither Mother nor Daughter felt cheerful. Caroline's Mum had her beady eye on her daughter. Obviously her father had told her about the incident this morning. Elizabeth wasn't speaking to her daughter out of shame. She's thought she'd taught her child better than that.

Caroline couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. It hurt her that she'll never be able to see him again and that she'll be married off to some random stranger. She loved and respected her parents but that didn't mean she didn't think them a bit harsh sometimes. The musician's were playing a catchy flue tune but she didn't feel like dancing. Her father came back into the room with a satisfied grin on his face.

"You are to marry the Frenchmen, Tristan de Martel"

...

 **Leeds Castle, England**

Lord Finn was sitting alone in his chambers as he listened to the howl of the wind outside. It must have been quite late at night as his wife and children had long gone to bed. He was waiting for a certain person to meet him here at midnight. Lucien Castle was the sort of man every monarch needed. He had no remorse, no conscience; he was willing to do anything to keep Elizabeth on the throne. Castle was an assassin, spy, thief and so much more. Every monarch needed a Lucien Castle.

Lucien himself appeared as he came through the secret entrance. He was dressed all in black, his clothing looked very expensive. Lucien had brown hair and Finn supposed some girls might think of him as handsome. Mr. Castle began his life in the gutters of London and had worked his way to the top.

"What can I do for you?" Lucien asked him with bowing.

Considering what he was about to ask he decided to let the breach of protocol pass.

"The Queen has asked me to give you a mission but of course you must tell not a soul about it"

"I understand" Lucien nodded.

"The Queen needs you to kill someone for her" Finn told him a low voice, "Her Majesty wants you to kill William Forbes of Moray"

"I'll got to Scotland immediately" Lucien agreed.

Lucien knew better then to ask questions. If it's one thing he's learnt as his time as an assassin, it's that a good assassin never asks questions because being nosy could get you killed.

 **Please Review!**


End file.
